stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Fen Domar
For the mirror universe counterparts see Fen Domar (mirror). and relatively close to Borg space.]]The Fen Domar are an alien race residing in the Beta Quadrant of the galaxy, relatively close to the border of the Delta Quadrant. The Fen Domar (roughly translated as Children of Domar are a highly spiritual race who worship a deity known as Domar, but they take their beliefs so strongly that they feel that other races and governments should adopt their religion. ( ) Species The Fen Domar species is roughly humanoid and originates from their homeworld, Thangg-Domar (translated as Paradise of Domar) which is a L class planet on the edge of the Beta Quadrant next to the Delta Quadrant. A typical Fen is slightly shorter than many humaniod species, but has surprising strength for it's size and considerable willpower, but a slightly weaker immune system. There are three genders in the Fen species: *Male: Males make up the majority of the Labourer and Defender castes. *Female: Females make up the majority of the Commander caste. They do not have a womb to carry offspring like many humanoid females due to the existence of the Mate gender. *Mate: Similar to the Hydran and Vissian races, the Mate is the gender that carries and gives birth to new Male or Female Fen after intercourse with both the Male and Female genders simultaneously. Mates only have basic intelligence and in older age, when they are unable to carry offspring, Mates are sent to work as part of the Labourer caste. Mates can reproduce with themselves to create new Mates. Society Fen Domar society is caste based. At birth, each and every Fen is examined by Priors (a type of Doctor) and is then taken to a family group in a caste that suits their particular physical and mental abilities. In recent decades this rigid structure has been modernised somewhat to allow some personal freedoms. Even so, there are at least five distinct castes in the Fen Domar: *'Laborer' These Fen work to produce everything that society needs. They usually have the most limited intelligence and are not considered worthy of some Fen Rights. *'Servant' The majority of the Fen population are part of this caste. Members of this caste 'serve' 'Domar'. Servants live much like middle-class citizens of other races. They own homes and work at administrative tasks to help society. *'Defender' Defenders (or Defenders of Domar) are strong Fen who make up the majority of the Fen Domar military. From the age of five Earth years they are taken to be trained for combat ready to become members of the army at age fifteen. *'Commander' Commanders are strong willed and intelligent Fen who command day to day operation of society and are in charge of Fen Domar starships. The fifth caste is unique as it is passed down only through the bloodline and offspring from other castes cannot become members. *'Priests' Priests are the most important Fen who interpret the Teachings of Domar for their respective generation and make or end laws. It is thought that the Priest bloodline shares some sort of link with Domar himself. The Fen Domar operate in a reasonable sized sphere of influence in the Beta Quadrant, having conquered and converted many worlds in the name of Domar, and have not explored much of the Delta Quadrant due to the existence of the Borg, however, they have made a name for themselves closer to the Federation, having been heard of and sighted near the Sirius Sector between Romulan and Gorn space. Fen Rights Fen Rights are the basic freedoms that most castes in Fen Domar society are allowed to have. There are seven such rights as are written in the Teachings of Domar. #All Fen have the right to worship Domar in their own time, outside of Fen Gatherings. #All Fen will be protected from outside influence and danger by the state. #All Fen have the right of free speech so long as it does not dirty the name of Domar. #All Fen have the right to education from priests concerning the Teachings of Domar. #All Fen may strive to serve the state in anyway they wish as long as it is within the confines of their caste. #All Fen have the right to nutrition and gift of Domar to keep them healthy and strong. #All Fen have the right to believe in Domar. Government and law The government of the Fen Domar is a theocracy where religious leaders hold power and make laws. It is thought of as blasphemy to not follow the Teachings of Domar and whilst the punishment for this is often exile out of Fen Domar space, death has been known to be a punishment for those who actually speak out against Domar and "dirty his blessed name". Category:Fanon species